familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Trakai Voivodeship
|conventional_long_name = Trakai Voivodeship |common_name = Trakai |subdivision = Voivodeship |nation = Grand Duchy of Lithuania (1413–1569) Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth (1569–1795) |year_start = 1413 |event_start = Established by Union of Horodło |event_end = Third Partition of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth |year_end = 1795 |event1 = Union of Lublin |year_event1 = 1569 |p1 = Duchy of Trakai |image_p1 = |s1 = Vilna_Governorate |flag_s1 = Vilnius COA 1845.gif |s2 = Slonim Governorate |flag_s2 = Flag of Russia.svg |s3 = Province of East Prussia |flag_s3 = Flagge Preußen - Provinz Ostpreußen.svg |s4 = Podlaskie Voivodeship (1513–1795) |flag_s4 = POL województwo podlaskie IRP COA.svg |image_flag = |image_coat = Trakai district COA.gif |image_map = Trakai Voivodeship within Lithuania in the 17th century.png |image_map_caption = Trakai Voivodeship (in red) in the 17th century |capital = Trakai |political_subdiv = Counties: 4 |today= Lithuania, Poland, Belarus |government_type = Monarchy |legislature = Sejmik |title_leader = Voivode |title_deputy = Castellan |stat_year1=1570 |stat_area1=31100 |stat_year2=1790 |stat_area2=23885 |stat_pop2=288000 |footnotes=Population and area are given according to }} Trakai Voivodeship, Trakai Palatinate, or Troki Voivodeship ( , , ), was a unit of administrative division and local government in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania from 1413 until 1795. History Trakai Voivodeship together with Vilnius Voivodeship was established by the Grand Duke of Lithuania Vytautas the Great in 1413 according to the Union of Horodło. Vytautas copied Polish system of administrative division in order to centralize and strengthen the government. Trakai Voivodeship replaced the former Duchy of Trakai, which was ruled directly by the Grand Duke or his close relative (brother or son). The Duke of Trakai ( ) was replaced by appointed officials – voivodes and his deputy castellan. The voivodeship was divided into four powiats: Hrodna, Kaunas, Trakai (ruled directly by the voivode), and Upytė. The biggest cities in the voivodeship were Kaunas, Hrodna and Trakai. The western portion of the voivodeship was split off in 1513 by Sigismund I the Old and transferred to the Polish Crown. It was organized as the Podlaskie Voivodeship. In 1793, counties of Grodno and Sokółka and Wołkowysk one of Nowogródek Voivodeship were merged in Grodno Voivodeship. After the Union of Lublin the voivodeship, together with whole Grand Duchy of Lithuania, became part of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth until the partitions of the Commonwealth in 1795. Most of the territory became part of the Russian Empire, while territories west of the Neman River – part of the Province of East Prussia. Voivodes The Voivode of Trakai ( ) was one of the most important state offices in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. They were appointed from prominent magnate families and competed only with voivode of Vilnius and Grand Chancellors for power and prestige. | pages=491}} Voivodes were the ex officio members of the Lithuanian Council of Lords. Voivodes had their residence in Trakai city, near Galvė Lake, north of the Trakai Peninsula Castle. List of voivodes ]] * Jonas Goštautas (1440) * Iwaszko Moniwidowicz (1443–1458) * Radvila Astikas (1466–1477) * Martynas Goštautas (1480–1483) * Jan Zabrzeziński (1498–1505) * Albrecht Goštautas (1519–1522) * Konstanty Ostrogski (1522–1530) * Stanislovas Goštautas (1542) * Mikołaj Krzysztof "the Orphan" Radziwiłł (1590–1604) * Janusz Skumin Tyszkiewicz (1626–1640) * Piotr Pac (X 1640–VII 1642) * Mikołaj Abramowicz (1647–1651?) * Marcjan Ogiński (since 1670) *Tadeusz Franciszek Ogiński (1770–1783) *Józef Mikołaj Radziwiłł (since 1788) Notes Category:Former voivodeships of Poland (14th century–1795) Category:Former voivodeships of Lithuania